Catch Me When I Fall
by Adelione
Summary: Who was she before they met?


**A/N: This is originally posted in an app called "RFA Amino for Mystic Messenger" it's kinda like facebook and tumblr into one, but for MM fans. But I thought I'd share my work here too. This is, for now, a one-shot.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Wave after wave splashed at the boulders below her feet. The high of the cliff was dangerous and she didn't dare to look down. She only breathed the scent of the ocean as seagulls soared and dipped into the salt of the waters.

The lighthouse stood tall and silent beside her, its colors fading into rust. It was abandoned for good but still, she wanted to live in a house nearby where she could see it anytime she wished. This was her special place. No one would find her here.

Chills of the wind kissed her skin and she shivered, her phone began ringing on her hand, sending vibrations into her skin and alerting her.

Jumin was calling.

For the tenth time.

She never told him where she was after the party. And she had no intention to after his confession.

Over the days staying in Rika's apartment, for a short period of time, she had gotten quite close to the RFA members. They were wonderful people. Zen was flirty but kind nonetheless, Yoosung was sort of lazy but sweet, Jaehee was the voice of reason but rather too strict when it came to her interactions with Zen, Seven always made her laugh but sometimes he took his pranks too far on Yoosung.

She honestly didn't think she would grow close to people whom she only knew through a small screen of a phone. These people reached for her when no one else had.

And then there was Jumin, he was cold. But his heart was actually not. She was drawn to his mysteries, the meaning of all the words he had told her in the nights he called.

He was stepping over the boundaries of friendship and he almost succeeded in claiming her. He was good at that. He knew how to move her heart and render her crazy for him.

Jumin was handsome, easy to fall for, but that wasn't what drew her soul to him. He worried for her more than anyone, he wanted her of all people to be by his side, he treated her with care. And he had proven his passion with a kiss.

Her heart fluttered, there were butterflies in her stomach. These feelings were new and unique, also painful more than anything. So she severed ties with him because she was afraid.

She avoided him at the party, made sure that she would find him before he did and remain unseen. But Jumin couldn't be fooled and he found her sooner than she expected. At the balcony, her back against the rails and him looming over her, he told her to _never_ avoid him, that he wanted to know more about her — _everything_ he could learn about her. About who she was before they met even.

But... Who _exactly_ was she before they met?

The phone rang once again, Jumin's name stayed on the bright screen. He was persistent. He wanted answers she wasn't certain she had.

The sound of tires screeching behind her startled her, her thumb answering the call by accident.

Was it Jumin?

No...

" _It's me. Why are you not answering? Where are you?_ " asked Jumin in the phone, his tone had strength and impatience.

She lost her voice in her throat when her brother stepped out of the car. He removed his sunglasses and shut his door. He always loved to flaunt his sports car. But now his iced gaze found her from where she stood.

She took a step back.

He stepped forward.

Another step back from her, but she halted with a glimpse behind her. Rubbles began to fall into the salted waters.

Jumin was still calling for her when she dropped her phone, not knowing what to do.

Her brother caught her and told her many things she couldn't focus on. What was he doing here? How did he find her? "Please," he soothed and she stuttered words that were low enough to be unheard. He drew locks of her hair behind her ear. He then kissed her cheek, his cold lips made her shiver unpleasantly.

"Sweet sister," he smiled. "Fall for me."

Her heart sunk. Jumin was yelling. There was a strong push on her shoulders and her brother grinned as she began to plummet off her feet.

"And never return," was the last words she heard before falling into the dark depths of the ocean.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Should I continue?**


End file.
